This invention involves the filtration of particulate and chemical substances.
Modern electronic devices include large numbers of tiny metal components. For example, metal lines are used to connect components on an integrated circuit such as a printed circuit board. Some airborne substances cause the growth of filaments on the metals in electronic devices. These filaments may hamper or destroy device functionality. For example, the metal lines on a printed circuit board device may become shorted with the growth of filaments caused by exposure to sulfur found in common airborne pollutants.